Chocolate Mountains
| released = March 23, 2012 | difficulty = Somewhat easy | previous = Lemonade Lake | next = Minty Meadow (Episode 5) | episode = 4 | levels = - }} Chocolate Mountains is the 4th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fourth episode of World One. This episode was released on March 23, 2012. The champion title is Chocolate Mountaineer. In Facebook, this is the second episode which needs to be unlocked by getting three tickets from friends. In mobile, this is the first episode which either requires three tickets or complete three mystery quest levels to unlock. Story Before episode: Tiffi finds Mr. Yeti asleep on a mountain, thus she needs to find a way to wake him up. After episode: Eventually after shouting "Wake up!", Mr. Yeti thanks Tiffi for waking him up. New things *'Liquorice locks' ( ) (Brief Description: Holds candies in place, can be destroyed) Liquorice Locks are introduced officially in level 36. Level 25 also had a liquorice lock appearance, but the appearance was unofficial. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 36-50. Chocolate Mountains is generally quite easy, despite the fact it has three somewhat hard levels: 41, 46, and 50. Overall it is slightly harder than the previous episode, Lemonade Lake. |Level type 2 = |Level type 3 = |Level #1 = 36|Level #2 = 42|Level #3 = 43}} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story = Mr Yeti, can you please help.png|Mr Yeti, can you please help? Mr Yeti, are you awake.png|Mr Yeti, are you awake? Mr Yeti is asleep, how can I wake him up.png|Mr Yeti is asleep. How can I wake him up? Mr Yeti....png|Mr Yeti...? Thanks for waking me up!.png|Thanks for waking me up! Please... let me help you!.png|Please... Let me help you! Let us celebrate!.png|Yay! Everyone is happy! |-| Levels= Level 36 Reality.png|Level 36 - |link=Level 36 Level 37 Reality.png|Level 37 - |link=Level 37 Level 38 Reality.png|Level 38 - |link=Level 38 Level 39 Reality.png|Level 39 - |link=Level 39 Level 40 Reality.png|Level 40 - |link=Level 40 Level 41 Reality.png|Level 41 - |link=Level 41 Level 42 Reality.png|Level 42 - |link=Level 42 Level 43 Reality.png|Level 43 - |link=Level 43 Level 44 Reality.png|Level 44 - |link=Level 44 Level 45 Reality.png|Level 45 - |link=Level 45 Level 46 Reality.png|Level 46 - |link=Level 46 Level 47 Reality.png|Level 47 - |link=Level 47 Level 48 Reality.png|Level 48 - |link=Level 48 Level 49 Reality.png|Level 49 - |link=Level 49 Level 50 Reality.png|Level 50 - |link=Level 50 |-| Champion title= Champ4.png|Champion title |-| CCS TV Ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Chocolate Mountains in CCS TV ad Trivia *This episode features level 46, a somewhat hard level. It makes a cameo appearance in PSY's "Gentleman" single. *Even though this episode is named Chocolate Mountains, chocolate is not introduced until the next episode, Minty Meadow. *This episode is likely based on Switzerland, as the country is very mountainous and is extremely well known for its chocolate. *This is the first episode to have 4 different level types (candy order levels first appear in level 126). *Every level in this episode contains liquorice locks. *Map on mobile is not the same as map on Facebook. *Release date of this episode coincide with World Meteorological Day. Category:World One Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Reality episodes Category:Somewhat easy episodes